Akatsuki's Organisation vs колхоз Знамя Октября
by Uchiha Anka-sama
Summary: Акацуки загадочным образом переносятся в глухую сибирскую деревушку в 1950-е гг. от рождества Христова... Что же их там ожидает? И почему Акацуки окажутся бессильными что-либо сделать?


Akatsuki's Organization vs. колхоз «Знамя Октября».

**Автор: **UCHIHA=^_^=**  
****Название: **Akatsuki's Organization vs. колхоз «Знамя Октября».

**Статус: **завершен  
**Размер: **13 эпизодов**  
****Жанр: **AU, Humour, стёб

**Дисклеймер:** Акацки принадлежат Кишимото, березоньковцы – мне!  
**Саммари: **Куда только не закидывала фантазия фанатов несчастных Акацук. Теперь настал мой черед (аццкий смех!). Акацуки попадают в глухую сибирскую деревушку с живописным названием «Березоньки». Время тоже прекрасное – год 1950 от рождества Христова.  
**Рейтинг: ****G****  
****Размещение: **с моего величайшего соизволения))))  
**Предупреждения: **Ахтунг!**  
**

Эпизод Раз.

- И что это еще за место такое? – Спросил Хидан уже в пятый раз. Он знал, что ему никто не ответит, но, может быть, его хотя бы попытаются убить.

- Даже не надейся. – Тихо проговорил Сасори, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

- Хороший лесок, да, Сасори? – Какудзу неслышно подобрался к красноволосому кукловоду. – Сколько дерева! Сколько можно сделать марионеток!

- Ага, - добродушно согласился тот.

- Которые можно будет продать!!! – Закончил Какудзу свою мысль.

- Тихо! – Лидер остановился на опушке леса. Акацуки подошли к нему. – Смотрите! Населенный пункт!

- Хм, а вы в этом уверены, Лидер-сама? – С сомнением в голосе сказал Итачи, оглядывая немногочисленные постройки.

- В любом случае, мы должны пойти туда. Где есть дома, там должны быть и люди. – Многозначительно заметил Тоби.

Дружной кучей организация преступников S-класса направилась в сторону деревни. Им было жарко в черных плащах, поэтому многие из них уже сняли этот пока ненужный атрибут одежды и тащили его в руках. Только Зецу терпел. С него ручьями текла вода, но он упорно не желал снимать плащ.

- Такими темпами ты превратишься в гербарий, - обратился к нему Дейдара.

- Если ты еще что-нибудь вякнешь, гербарием станешь ты, понял!?

Зецу было жарко, и он мог потерять контроль над собой в любую минуту.

- Молчу, молчу.

Они вышли к окраине деревни. Там, на своем огороде, за забором из сетки-рабицы, трудилась какая-то старушка.

- Итачи, давай ты. – Лидер обернулся к Учихе. – Если что, сразу в гендзюцу её.

- Хм. – Итачи подошел к сетке. – Извините.

Старушка разогнулась из позы рака и взглянула на толпу людей за забором.

- А ну пошли отсюдова! Ходют тут всякие, яблоки ворують, а нету еще яблочек-то! Рано еще!

Итачи бросил растерянный взгляд на Кисаме и тот поспешил на подмогу.

- Эй, бабуля, к вам вежливо обратились, вы чего орете?

- Ась? – Бабуля поправила косынку на растрепавшихся седых волосах и подошла к ним поближе. – Батюшки-светы! Петрович, совсем запился! Аж посинел весь!

Кисаме понял, что это сказали ему. Он медленно, стараясь не спугнуть старушку, потянулся за Самехадой.

- Кисаме, подожди. – Итачи удержал напарника от опрометчивого шага. – Вы, обознались. Это не Пье-тровь-ич – сан.

- Сама она Пье-тровь-ич. – Пробурчал мечник.

- Мы бы хотели узнать, куда мы попали.

- Да вы что, не местные, али как? – Старушка, кажется, начала соображать.

- Слушай, бабуля, - в разговор вмешался Дей, - да, мы – не местные, потому и спрашиваем. Так что давай, отвечай нам уже, иначе я тебя познакомлю с моим искусством!

Старушка посмотрела на Дейдару так, что всем стало ясно – она поняла только то, что они – не местные. Она всплеснула руками.

- Накладывает иллюзию! – Взвизгнул Тоби.

- Ложки-поварешки! Председатель-то их на станции ждет, а они тут через балку добрались! – Воскликнула старушка. – Подождите, подождите, я провожу вас к нему.

- К кому? – Спросил Лидер, но старушка, увлеченная вытиранием рук о передник, не услышала его.

- Может быть, - подала голос Конан, - к их Каге?

Эпизод Ту.

Старушка вошла в дом и показалась оттуда полчаса спустя в новых галошах. Акацуки за это время сжарились еще больше. Хуже всего приходилось, конечно, Зецу. Он все еще был в плаще. А солнце все еще было в зените.

- Бабуля, тебя как за смертью посылать! – Раздосадовано воскликнул Хидан. Тоби и Дейдара затряслись от сдерживаемого смеха.

- Идемте, идемте. – Сказала старушка и, кряхтя, направилась к виднеющейся вдалеке железной дороге.

Акацуки переглянулись и пошли за ней.

- Мне это не нравится, - тихо проговорил Сасори. – Тут может быть ловушка.

- Слушай, ну не все же бабки как твоя! – Дейдару от Сасори отделяло могучее тело Кисаме, поэтому он мог говорить что угодно. – Эта, на мой взгляд, просто немного глуховата, а так – ничего.

- Дык откуда вы будете-то? – Спросила старушка не оборачиваясь.

- Кхм, мы принадлежим к одной очень известной в определенных кругах организации. – Лидер загнул такую умную фразу, что сам себе удивился.

- А, ну я так и подумала, - сказала старушка. – Мы вас-то как раз и дожидаемся.

- Правда? – У Дейдары округлились глаза. Он и не подозревал, что такие древние бабульки интересуются преступными синдикатами.

- Да-да. Мы тут уже не справляемся. – Старушка подождала Лидера, он ей приглянулся. – Знаете, как сейчас тяжело? Степаныч – совсем зверь! Всех гоняет, никакого спасу от него нет…

Лидер насторожился:

- Зверь?

Но старушка перешла на невнятное бормотание, декодировать которое Пэйн не смог.

Они подошли к станции. С перрона, теребя в руках потертую кепку, сошел здоровенный мужик с огромными загорелыми руками.

- Здорово, Агафья Илларионовна, - мужик сжал ручку старушки в своих лапищах. Старушка тихо заскулила.

- И тебе здравствуй, - ответила она, извлекая то, что осталось от ладони. – Вот, принимай.

Мужик оглядел Акацук, умирающих от жары:

- Кто это?

- Дык, не видишь, что ли? Они из этой самой организации, название запамятовала…

- О! Так они через балку! А я, пень старый, тут дожидаюсь. Ух, хороша подмога! – Выкрикивал мужик, оценивая взглядом мускулатуру Кисаме, Пэйна и Какудзу.

- Да и девушки – красавицы! – Сказала бабуля, подталкивая в спины Итачи, Дея и Конан.

Только Конан отреагировала на ее слова относительно спокойно. Глаза Учихи опасно засветились Шаринганом, подрывник принялся шарить у себя на поясе, ища сумки с глиной. По-видимому, у него зачесались руки.

- Ну, - заключил мужик, - что тут и сказать – комсомольцы!

Этот эпизод цензура не позволит назвать.

Хидан, Тоби, Зецу и Сасори жались в сторонке. Их не оценили и не похвалили… Им было обидно…

- Что это еще за «комсомольцы»? – Тихо спросил Кисаме у Какудзу.

Тот пожал плечами:

- Мне больше интересен бюджет этой организации…

- Ну, работнички, сейчас мы вас будем размещать! – Возвестил мужик, водружая кепочку на голову.

- Мы бы хотели узнать ваше имя для начала. – Проговорил Сасори.

- Эх, верно! Меня зовут Сергей Степанович. Но для удобства называют просто Степаныч. Хоть я и председатель колхоза…

«Так значит это и есть Зверь!» - Догадался Пэйн.

- А кто такой председатель? – Поинтересовался Тоби. Вообще-то его это не особо интересовало, просто он подумал, что он слишком долго молчал.

- Ну, что сказать – городские видно, - старушка улыбнулась своими четырьмя зубами, - председатель это, почитай, глава деревни и есть.

- Глава Деревни?! – Воскликнули изумленные Акацуки.

- Как я и думала, - прошептала Конан Лидеру, - это их Каге.

- Ах, чертовщина заморская! – Внезапно вскричал Степаныч.

- Что такое? – Спросила бабулька.

- Мы ж хотели их разместить на лето в лагере, а там и мест-то свободных нет! Детей в этом году понаехало! Сколько их тут? Девять?

- Десять! – Ответил Тоби, пересчитав всех по пальцам. Он обрадовался, что у него хватило пальцев на всех.

- Десяяяять, - протянул Степаныч. – Где же их разместить-то? Хм…

Мужик стоял и в задумчивости тер подбородок.

- Дык, может, у меня? – Подала голос старушка. – У меня хата большая, да и живу я одна… К тому ж, сеновал есть.

- Отлично! Мы вам за это грамоту выпишем, Агафья Илларионовна. Итак, слышали, орлы? Будете расквартированы у Агафьи Илларионовны.

Акацуки дружно сглотнули.

- А чего это будет нам стоить? – Спросил Какудзу.

- Ну, мы ж не буржуи какие, - сказала бабулька, - когда воды принесете, когда дров наколете… Вот и в расчете.

Какудзу быстренько подсчитал в уме все выгоды и решил, что это того стоит.

- А питание в общественной столовой. Будете брать у меня талончики три раза в день, понятно? – Обрадованно заключил Степаныч.

- А это сколько стоить будет? – Настаивал на своем Какудзу. Лидеру стало за него стыдно.

- Ну, что вы. Вы же итак будете работать, какое там…

- Работать? – Воскликнул Хидан. – Мы должны работать?

- И похоже только за еду, - пробормотал Какудзу.

- Ну, конечно, - Ответил Степаныч на вопрос бессмертного, - не отдыхать же вы сюда ехали.

- А мы сюда и не е!... – Хотел сказать Тоби, но Сасори заткнул его.

- Мы еще не знаем его силы. Не лезь в бутылку. Понял? – Тихо прошептал Сасори ему в самое ухо.

Тоби кивнул.

Эпизод фор.

Агафья Илларионовна попрощалась со Степанычем и жестом пригласила Акацук следовать за ней. Акацуки поплелись обратно, продолжая изнывать от жары. Зецу все еще не снял плащ. Это начало настораживать даже Лидера.

- Ну, - сказала старушка, - как меня зовут вы знаете, а ваши имена?

- Мое имя Тоби! – крикнул Тоби старушке в ухо, она отпрыгнула.

- Ну-ну, я не настолько глухая. Какое странное имя.

- Меня можете называть просто Лидер-сама, - заявил Пэйн, - вот это – Конан, Кисаме, там дальше Итачи-сан и Какудзу.

- Понятно, - старушка переводила взгляд, повторяя имена, чтобы получше запомнить, - Конна, Ки Самыч, Итачи Саныч и какой-то Кузя. Странно, но после революции я уже ничему не удивляюсь. У нас в деревне до сих пор есть пара Октябрей, один Владлен и три Нинели. А остальные?

Лидер посмотрел на старушку – вроде говорил он достаточно внятно, но почему-то в произношении старушки появились какие-то другие звуки. Лидер пожал плечами и продолжил:

- Это Дейдара и Сасори. Ах, еще Зецу. И – Хидан.

- Какие чудные имена! Видать, в столице такая мода… Ну, я смотрю, Ихидан немного бледен, ничего, - старушка прибавила шагу, - поработает на поле – загорит!

Лидер представил работающего Хидана. Интересное зрелище.

- А вот и мой дом.

Бабуля отворила деревянную калитку и пошла по тропинке к террасе дома. Акацуки вздохнули – тень!!! Они поспешили за старушкой.

Хата у Агафьи Илларионовны состояла из трех больших светлых комнат и застекленной веранды.

Половину кухни занимала большая русская печь.

- Для начала нужно выяснить где вы будете почивать. – Старушка присела за застеленный клеенкой с нежно-голубыми цветами стол. – У меня две кровати, еще несколько могут разместиться на печи, остальным придется спать на сеновале. Благо ночи сейчас жаркие и комаров почти нет.

Акацуки молчали. Каждый хотел занять кровать, а спать втроем, вчетвером и вовсе никому из них не хотелось, хотя, может быть, Тоби…

- Ах, все-таки комсомольцы! – Воскликнула старушка, - Так стесняются… Ладно, распределю вас сама. Кровать большая, думаю, все три наши девушки поместятся.

Конан с ужасом посмотрела на Дейдару и Итачи. Дейдара и Итачи с ужасом переглянулись.

- Ээээ, Аг…, - Лидер запнулся на сложном имени, про отчество он даже и не вспомнил, - бабуля, но это же не девушки!

- Кто? – Удивленно спросила старушка.

- Итачи и Дейдара! Это же мужчины!

- Правда?

- Бабуля, тебе доказать? – Спросил Дейдара, нагло улыбаясь.

Агафья Илларионовна перекрестилась:

- А волосья-то какие! Неужто и на это сейчас мода в столице? А Конна – тоже мужчина?

- Нет, - ответила Конан, - как раз со мной вы не ошиблись.

- Тогда, ты и будешь спать на кровати. Остальным придется потесниться… - Старушка обернулась и глянула на печь. – Туда могут поместиться четверо, кхм, таких худеньких как Итачи Саныч и Дейдара. Бедные детки, послевоенные годы и нехватка еды сказалась, видать…

- Ну тогда пусть они там и спят, - сказал Лидер, - к ним еще двоих… Сасори, пожалуй, и…

- А можно мне? – Подал голос Хидан. По комплекции он не очень подходил, но он не желал спать на сеновале, где могли водиться всякие животные и насекомые.

Лидер кивнул. Он вздохнул от того, что сам, по собственной воле, согласился спать рядом с Тоби, Кисаме, Какудзу и Зецу. Ночь обещала быть не из приятных.

Эпизод файв. Ночь. Луна. Сеновал.

- Не правда ли, такая романтичная обстановка, что хочется заняться… - Тоби не успел договорить фразу, так как Лидер со всего размаха отправил его в нокаут.

- Лидер-сама, мы даже не дослушали чем он там заняться хочет. – С другой стороны от Лидера послышался обиженный голос Кисаме.

- Если хочешь дослушать, ложись рядом с ним сам!

- Вы не могли бы заткнуться? Я тут вообще-то заснуть пытаюсь! – Сонно проворчал Какудзу.

Зецу все время вертелся, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Он лежал за Тоби, на самом краю наваленной копны сена, и ему там было неудобно – он постоянно скатывался.

- Я не могу спать в такой обстановке, - наконец простонал черно-белый.

- Еще бы ты мог, ты бы хоть плащ-то снял, жара ведь страшная. – Прошипел Лидер, силясь разглядеть в темноте своих подчиненных.

Зецу пробурчал что-то неразборчивое и затих.

Лидер лег на спину. Сквозь щель в ветхом потолке он видел луну и несколько звездочек. Спать на воздухе было не очень привычно, но ничего. В голове Пэйна вертелись мысли о предстоящем захвате этой Деревни и ее полном порабощении.

- Интересно, - проговорил очнувшийся Тоби, - а как там остальные?

На сеновале раздался всеобщий вздох огорчения и зависти.

--------------в это время – остальные-------------------------

На печи было тесновато, повернуться на другой бок почти невозможно, к тому же душно. Акацуки прислушивались к ровному гудению счетчика и громогласному храпу Агафьи Илларионовны. Сначала они подумали, что это рык Кьюби, но потом успокоились.

Хидан, вконец умаявшись, заснул первым. Его сон был бы спокойным, если бы ему не снились кровавые жертвоприношения. Он чмокал губами и иногда дергался всем телом. Прижатый к нему Сасори жалел, что он не на сеновале и пытался заснуть. Он любил одиночество, а одиночество любило его, но в эту ночь оно решило ему изменить. И теперь Сасори мучился от неразделенной любви и от дрыгающегося Хидана. Дальше лежал Итачи, который пытался заснуть, сохраняя то хладнокровие и невозмутимость, с которым убивал клан, но это не помогало. Его нервировало абсолютно все – причмокивания Хидана, вздохи Сасори, жара и волосы Дейдары, которые лезли в глаза. Такое чувство, что Дей специально на ночь отрастил их еще больше и застелил ими все вокруг.

Дейдара спал с края, поэтому ему ничего не мешало, кроме волос Учихи. «Он что, специально, их отрастил за вечер?» - Возмущенно думал Дей, фыркая и убирая учихины волосы. Негласно было решено в следующую ночь спать через одного.

-----------------в это время – Конан-------------------------------

Конан наивно полагала, что ей досталось самое лучшее место. Но эти предположения выветрились из ее головы едва она услышала храп бабульки. Конан забралась под подушку и заткнула уши, но храп был настойчив и пробрался в ее укрытие. Взбешенная девушка выбралась из кровати и подошла к старухе:

- Эй, бабушка-сан, вы не могли бы не храпеть?

- ХРРРРРРРР, - раздалось ей в ответ.

- Ксо!

Конан забралась обратно в кровать. Она обмотала голову простыней и потом опять накрылась подушкой. Она казалась себя полной идиоткой, но иного выбора не было. Конан уснула от того, что совсем выбилась из сил, борясь с храпом.

Эпизод следующий (проклятая цензура).

- пик…пик…пиК…пИК…ПИК…ПИИК…ПИИИИИИИК!!!!!!!

Раздался громкий щелчок – уснувшие на русской печи только под утро несчастные Акацуки дружно распахнули глаза.

- Московское время – четыре часа.

- Меня абсолютно не колышет сколько там у них время!!! – Завопил Дейдара, спрыгивая с печи и выискивая глазами источник подъема. В кухню вошла Агафья Илларионовна:

- А, уже встали детки, отлично!

Дей бросил на нее взгляд красного полуостекленевшего глаза. Он еще хотел и на словах кое-чего добавить, но его прервал стук в окно. Под мощными ударами стекло жалобно дребезжало, готовое рассыпаться. Бабулька подбежала к окну и распахнула створки.

За окном стоял Тоби, то сжимаясь, то разжимаясь в размерах.

- Батюшки-светы, чего ж тебе? – Спросила удивленная такой картиной старушка.

- Ммммм, Тоби хочет в туалет, а не знает, где он. – Провыл Тоби, сжимаясь все быстрее.

Агафья Илларионовна кинулась в прохладный коридор:

- А вы? Небось тоже хотите?

- Да, не помешало бы, - сонно проговорил Сасори. Хидан и Итачи согласно закивали головами.

Они поспешили за Агафьей, натягивая на полуголые тела плащи, чтобы не замерзнуть в предрассветном огороде.

- Куда мы идем? – Подтянувшийся к ним Лидер смотрел на бабульку несколько удивленно.

- Как куда? Вона куда. – Старушка указала на небольшую деревянную постройку у дальнего края огорода.

- Ух, ты!!! – Вскричал Тоби, - никогда не видел подобной конструкции!!! Какая забавная марионетка!

Сасори, услышавший его крик, обратил свой взор на постройку:

- Тоби, у нее много недостатков, - сказал кукловод с видом знатока, каковым он и являлся, - насколько я могу судить, она неподвижна, потом несколько громоздка и тайников для оружия всего один…

- Зато туда много войдет! – Заявил Лидер.

Бабулька подвела их к постройке и с лукавым видом распахнула дверь. На акацук взирало убранство постройки.

- Эт чё такое? – Поморщился Хидан и демонстративно зажал нос.

- Ого! Здесь еще и дырка есть! – Обрадовался Тоби, - сюда можно залезть и сидеть как в окопе! Какой плюс, да!?

- Тоби, - сказал Итачи, оглядывая тесную комнатку, - я думаю, залазить туда не стоит.

- Вот и туалет! – Провозгласила Агафья Илларионовна. – Только по очереди, бумага, если надо, заткнута сбоку.

Акацуки, полагающие, что это им снилось, неожиданно осознали, что это действительно туалет.

- А может быть, до кустиков сходить? – пропищал Дей.

- Ну рискни, - ответил ему стоящий рядом Зецу.

- Я первый! – пискнул Тоби и влетел в кабинку, захлопнув дверь.

- Ксо, - пробормотал Лидер, - его-то как раз надо было пускать последним… представляете, что он там натворит?

Акацуки вздохнули. Они знали Тоби достаточно хорошо, чтобы суметь представить…

Из деревянной коробочки доносились вздохи облегчения, которым завидовали все остальные Акацуки и даже немного начинала завидовать бабка.

Вскоре Тоби вышел, довольно потирая руки.

Акацуки долго не решались войти, препираясь кто пойдет следующим. Пошла бабка Агафья.

- Смелая старушка, - заметил Зецу, который так и не снял плащ, отчего выглядел довольно помятым.

Эпизод очередной.

Мир открывался перед Акацуками со всевозможных неизвестных доселе сторон. Хидан едва сам себя не зарезал, увидев, что умываться им нужно будет из тазика, причем жутко холодной водой. Остальные постарались отнестись к этому, как к проверке на прочность.

- Готовы? – Улыбаясь спросила Агафья Илларионовна.

- К чему? – настороженно проговорил Лидер.

- Сейчас вам нужно зайти к Степанычу и взять у него талоны на еду, потом поедите и – в поле. Работы, чать, непочатый край!

- Еда! Еда! – Завопил Тоби.

- Вы нас проводите, бабуля? – Спросил Кисаме, прикрепляя Самехаду за спину.

- Конечно, милки, провожу.

К счастью Акацук, председатель был на месте. Он раздал всем талончики и пожелал приятного аппетита, сказав, что будет ждать их в поле.

Акацуки, ведомые бабкой Агафьей, отправились в столовую. Столовая представляла собой новое большое здание. На окнах висели чистые занавески, столов было не слишком много. Пахло манной кашей. Ее, кстати, сегодня и давали на завтрак.

Зецу смотрел в свою тарелку с таким отвращением, словно она пыталась его убить. Тоби, приподняв маску, уплетал кашу за обе щеки. Хоть кому-то она была по вкусу. Остальные Акацуки, чьи животы просто сводило от голода, старались сдерживать себя и не набрасываться на кашу. Они вяло водили ложками по тарелкам, сохраняя невозмутимый и важный вид. А потом принесли компот и бутерброды с маслом.

- Так! – Не выдержал Лидер. – Сегодня же захватим эту Деревню! Иначе мы тут долго не протянем!

- Знаете, - подал голос Итачи, - мне кажется, что мы с этой Деревней не справимся.

- Это еще почему?

- Ну, кхм, я тут попытался на Агафью-сан гендзюцу наложить, и….

- Что?

- Ничего, не наложилось! Кажется, ее чакра, если она, конечно, у нее есть, совершенно не реагирует на мои глаза.

Лидер стукнул по столу. Стаканы с компотом подпрыгнули. Тоби оторвался от каши.

- Знаете, Лидер-сама, у меня тут тоже возникли некоторые проблемы…

- И у меня…

- И у меня…

- Замечательно! – Лидер сцепил пальцы. – Конан, с тобой-то что?

- Я… Вчера ночью старушка храпела, я хотела заткнуть ее парой бумажек, но не смогла. – Конан закрыла лицо руками. – Ай, не смотрите на меня! Я, кажется, теперь не обладаю силой!

- Дейдара?

Подрывник покраснел и протянул руки – там, где должны были быть рты, красовались лишь красноватые шрамы.

- Ксо! И ты молчал?

- Я думал, у меня одного такие проблемы…

- Кисаме, Хидан? Ваше оружие-то при вас.

- Да, Лидер-сама, - пробормотал Хидан, - но я пока не уверен, что смогу провести обряд…

- А моя Самехада становится все тяжелее… - Кисаме старательно отводил взгляд. – Я еще не проверял, но…

- Тааак, понятно. Какудзу?

- Нуу, я чувствую все пять сердец, но если кто из вас вздумает проверить меня на бессмертие – убью! Ясно?

Лидер провел рукой по лицу.

- Сасори?

- У меня нет ни одной марионетки с собой… А чакры этих людей я не могу уловить.

- Осталась наша последняя надежда – Зецу. Зецу? Ты ведь еще можешь перемещаться?

Зецу закашлялся. Он встал и молча снял плащ. Снял его вместе со своими кустами над головой. У Акацук округлились глаза – эти кусты оказались крепко пришиты к воротнику плаща.

- Хе, - сказал Зецу, - я тоже, как Дейдара. Думал, что у меня одного такие проблемы…

- Ну, а вы, Лидер-сама? – Спросил Кисаме.

- А что я? Я - ничего! – Лидер протянул руку к стакану с компотом. – Я ничего не могу активировать.

Он вздохнул:

- Итак, все, чем мы обладаем, это – бесполезный шаринган Итачи, бесполезный меч Кисаме, бесполезная коса Хидана…

- А как же я? – Подал голос Тоби, разобравшись с кашей.

- Ах да, и бесполезный Тоби.

Акацуки грустно вздохнули. Похоже, им придется, впервые за многие годы, работать руками.

Эпизод эйт.

Едва они закончили обедать, как в столовой показался Степаныч. За ним шел мужик, очень похожий на Кисаме, разве только кожа у него была не синяя, а красивого бронзового оттенка.

- Знакомьтесь, это - Петрович, ваш бригадир. – Председатель хитро ухмыльнулся. – К сожалению, все остальные заняты. Поэтому скорее вам придется за ним приглядывать – если он уйдет в запой – завалите всю работу. А за это начальство по головке не погладит.

Степаныч развернулся и вышел, оставив изумленных Акацук наедине с Петровичем.

- Кисаме, кажется, бабулька тебя с ним перепутала. – Сказал Дейдара.

Кисаме смотрел на своего двойника, и думал, что они ни чуть не похожи.

- Че расселись-то? Вперед и с песней! Любимая страна зовет, туды ее, за ногу!

Культурные Акацуки переглянулись. Некультурные Акацуки ухмыльнулись. Зецу одел плащ. Тоби облизывал палец, которым собрал остатки каши из тарелки.

Петрович даже не спросил их имена. Он развернулся и пошел на улицу. Преступники S-класса посеменили следом.

- А это можешь выбросить, - сказал Петрович Хидану, - для косы сейчас не сезон, грамотей. Тоже мне, туды вас, за ногу, понаехало тут городских!

- Эй, папаша, да ты хоть знаешь, с кем говоришь? – Хидан взмахнул косой.

- Смотри сюда, туды тебя, за ногу! Нашу деревню государство обеспечило!

Петрович с гордостью распахнул ворота большого гаража. Там стояло пять новеньких комбайнов.

- Коса, туды ее, за ногу, это вчерашний день! Смотри в светлое будущее – комбайн! У него, туды его, за ногу, мощностей что твои триста кос, понял? Туды тебя, за ногу!

Хидан осмотрел комбайн. Его взгляд как-то потеплел. Он обернулся к Лидеру с немой просьбой во взгляде кавайных глазок.

- Нет, нет и нет!!! – Пэйн замахал руками. – Куда мы их поставим? У нас пятикомнатная пещера, они туда не поместятся!

- Ну хоть одииин!!! – Взмолился Хидан. – Дзясин-сама не забудет про вас!!! Я смогу приносить столько жертв за один рааааз!!!

Лидер топнул ногой:

- Я сказал – нет! Какое из моих «нет» ты не понял?

Хидан очень огорчился, но против Лидера не попрешь, даже если у него нет силы…

- Тыксь, туды вас, за ногу, нехай тут пялиться! – Петрович вытолкал Акацук из гаража. – Марш на поле! Будете полоть сорняки на свекле!!! И, туды их, за ногу, если хоть один оставите – я заберу ваши талоны и пропью!

Акацуки вновь переглянулись. От Лидера ждали какого-то решения, но он лишь махнул рукой.

Эпизод какой-то.

Скорячившись в три погибели преступная организация в почти полном составе полола свеклу. Им на десять человек выделили огромное поле. На весь день. Из угла, где полол Тоби, трава разлеталась во все стороны. Остальные не чувствовали острого желания поработать, поэтому лениво тащили из земли упирающиеся сорняки.

- Нет, я этого больше не вынесу! – в сердцах воскликнул Хидан и бросил пучок сорняков на землю. – Мои ногти просто в ужасном состоянии!!! Здесь жарко! Летают насекомые! Я сгорю на солнце!!!

- Ты еще скажи спасибо, что нас кормят, - неожиданно сказал Какудзу.

- Сасори, иди в лесок, смастери там куклу-полольщицу! – Крикнул через все поле Дейдара. – Докажи, что ты искусный мастер!

- Такой умный? – Сасори не кричал, но говорил достаточно громко. В его скучающем взгляде появилась ненависть. – А ты тоже – не стесняйся! Где эти твои мини-бомбы? Подорви каждый сорняк так, чтобы он сам вылетел из земли! Ведь «взрыв – это искусство!»

- О, так ты согласен?

- Я этого не говорил, я тебя цитирую, глиняная твоя башка!

- Тыксь, туды вас, за ногу! – Пришел Петрович. – Разговорчики в строю! Всем работать молча! Меньше болтовни – больше дела! Родина, туды ее, за ногу, вас не забудет!

- Да и мы ее тоже, - пробормотал Лидер.

- Лидер-сама, с этим надо что-то делать! – Заявил Кисаме, половший неподалеку.

- Да знаю я! Но у меня пока нет определенного плана, к тому же мы без своих способ… э, Кисаме?

Кисаме вздохнул и не слушал Лидера. Он молча кивнул головой куда-то в сторону. Лидер посмотрел туда.

- Я имел в виду с «этим». – Сказал мечник, понизив голос до шепота.

За его спиной сидел Зецу. На нем не было плаща, ибо жара его доконала. Выглядел он вялым. Зецу глядел на сорняки и по его лицу текли крупные слезы.

Лидер поднялся с колен и подошел к черно-белому:

- Зецу, в чем дело? Кто не работает, тот не ест.

- Я, хнык-хнык, не могуууу так…. Вы изверги!!! Что вы делаете!? Опомнитесь, люди!!! Вы же убиваете их, аааааааааа!!!!! – Он размазал поток слез по щекам и погладил какую-то ромашку. – Нет, не заставляйте меня, я не смогууууу…. Хнык…. Ааааааа……

- Черт, ладно… - Лидер встал и оглядел своих подчиненных. – Зецу, ты неважно выглядишь. Иди в тенек и выпей воды…Мммм, я смотрю Тоби работает усердно, он прополет твою часть. Он же хороший мальчик…

Тоби не слышал их разговор, поэтому, когда заметил, что Лидер и Зецу на него как-то странно смотрят, просто помахал им рукой. Он был к тому же и наивным мальчиком.

Эпизод следующий, эээ, 2.

Приближался полдень. И еще приближался солнечный удар у Хидана. Он с таким наслаждением вырывал сорняки и при этом так злорадно хихикал в сторону Зецу, что даже не замечал царящей жары. В общем, парень втянулся.

Половина здравомыслящих Акацук уже давно просекла, что Тоби может справиться и один, если ему пообещать добавочную порцию манной каши, поэтому Итачи и Кисаме сидели в тени рядом с Зецу. Вторая половина заметила это гораздо раньше и, приказав хорошему мальчику бороться с сорняками как можно упорней, смылась на речку.

- Лидер-сама умен… - Лениво проговорил Кисаме, - смотались с Конан поплавать, я, может быть, тоже хочу…

- Ну, Кисаме, зато он оставил тебя за главного… - Так же лениво протянул Итачи, наблюдая за работающим на жаре Тоби.

- Не хочу быть главным! На речку хочу!

- Успокойся, - сказал ему подошедший Какудзу. Он тоже обратил внимание на Тоби. – Если ты отдашь мне свою Самехаду, я побуду главным, а ты сможешь пойти куда хотел.

- Ага, держи карман шире! – Кисаме погладил лежащий рядом перебинтованный меч. – Ммм, что-то я не вижу тут Дейдару и Сасори… Я главный, я же должен следить за всеми.

Итачи поднял руку и показал куда-то на ближайший лесок:

- Они там… Кажется, у них опять вспыхнул спор…

- Там? А работать кто будет? – Кисаме вскочил – на поле оставались только Хидан и Тоби. –Ну, Хидан, я еще понимаю, думает, что мучает Зецу, вырывая полевые цветочки, а Тоби-то?

- Хм, - Какудзу присел, прислонившись к дереву спиной, - они ему пообещали, что сделают марионетку и много глиняных солдатиков… Он был счастлив… Могу сказать, что это довольно неплохая сделка… Для них.

- Что в этом смешного? – Спросил Зецу, стараясь не глядеть в поле.

- За меня Тоби будет работать бесплатно… - Какудзу мечтательно закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, - Я сказал ему, что если он вырвет все сорняки на моем участке, то я буду называть его Тоби-сама. Мне кажется, он даже прослезился…

- Это жестоко, - сказал Итачи, устраиваясь поудобней. – Ты понимаешь, на какую жертву ты идешь?

- Я к этому готов…- Какудзу посмотрел на Тоби. – Итачи-сан, вспомни когда я в последний раз вообще к нему напрямую обращался… Я вот такого что-то не припомню… хех… разбудите меня на обед, ага…

Эпизод

Какудзу едва успел задремать, как его разбудил крик ужаса:

- Тобиииииииииииииииииииииииииииииии!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ЧТО ЭТО!?!?!?!!!!!! Мы – покойники!!!!!!!!!!!! Петрович-сан пропьет наши талоныыыыы!!!!!!

Какудзу раскрыл глаза и посмотрел на поле. Там вокруг Тоби образовался небольшой хоровод из тех, кто доверил ему полоть свои участки. Какудзу вспомнил, что тоже доверил, поэтому поспешил присоединиться.

Его взору предстали абсолютно начисто выполотые участки. Он сначала обрадовался, но потом понял – чего-то не то. Какудзу присмотрелся. До него дошло. Все пять его сердец остановились разом, затем с трудом, но друг за другом начали стучать с бешеной скоростью. Тоби вырвал все. Не только сорняки, но и едва пробившуюся свеклу.

- ТОБИ!!!!!!!! Дайте его мне! Я его зажарю и съем!!!!

- Ну тогда ты второй после Зецу, - сказал Лидер, держась за Конан, чтобы не упасть в обморок. Конан и сама была готова туда упасть.

- А? – Тоби почесал голову. – Хорошо поработал, да? Смотрите, Пьетрович-сан показал Тоби сюда и сказал вырывай! Ничего не пропусти! Тоби – молодец!!!

Кольцо злобно-настроенных Акацук вокруг Тоби становилось плотнее.

- Э, ребята? Вы чего? Только не кидайтесь меня все сразу обнимать. – Тоби попытался выйти из окружения. Не удалось…- Ээээ, вы меня пугаете…. Я, что, сделал что-то не то?...

Лидер остановился:

- Ксо, бесит, но оставьте его. Мы сами виноваты…

- Лидер-сама! – Воскликнул Кисаме. – Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? Между прочим, из-за него мы, возможно, лишились обеда!

- Я знаю! Но посмотри на него…

Тоби сидел в центре круга, закрыв голову и ожидая ударов:

- Тоби – хороший мальчик! Он не виноват. Работать так тяжело. И жарко. И не отойти в туалет. Тоби старался. Старался ведь!

- Да, нехорошо как-то, - сказал Итачи, помогая несчастному Тоби подняться. Тоби все еще не верил, что его не будут бить.

- Мы – одна организация, поэтому придется сказать Петровичу-сану, что это сделали все вместе. – Лидер обвел всех взглядом. – Да, все вместе перепутали свеклу с сорняками. Бывает такое. Они ведь думают, что мы из города. Сыграем дурачков и все.

- Это отличная идея, - заметил Сасори. – Итак, решено?

Остальные согласно закивали.

- Э-эй!!! – Донесся откуда-то из угла поля крик Хидана. – Идите сюда!!!

Акацки пошли к нему, чтобы узнать в чем дело.

- Смотрите! Дзясин-сама будет рад, все эти сорняки я вырвал в его честь!

Надел Хидана был просто виртуозно выполот. Он еще и свеклу проредить успел. Теперь на его участке не было ни одного сорняка, а ровные рядочки свеклы, казалось, тянутся до самого горизонта.

- Ну, и что мы будем делать теперь? – В звенящей тишине голос Зецу прозвучал словно пушечный выстрел.

Эпизод предпоследний.

Акацуки взирали на рядочки свеклы на участке Хидана и вздыхали, не зная как сказать бессмертному, что ради блага организации ему придется вырвать всю свеклу.

- Что вы так смотрите? – Спросил Хидан, подозревая что-то неладное.

- Ничего, ничего… - Выдохнули его сослуживцы.

- Ого! – Тоби растолкал всех и присел у первого ряда свеклы. – Ты забыл это вырвать. Ничего, Тоби сейчас все исправит!

Человек в оранжевой маске принялся с жаром выдирать свеклу. Хидан пару секунд взирал на это с абсолютным спокойствием, затем взмахнул своей косой, намереваясь снести голову несчастному Тоби.

Условный рефлекс, набитый за несколько месяцев постоянного пребывания в Акацуках, спас Тоби жизнь. Коса просвистела в нескольких миллиметрах над макушкой, подровняв пряди черных волос.

- Ч-чего эт-то было? – Заикаясь, попробовала сказать оранжевая маска.

- Ты что, засранец, это удумал? Да я тебя на...!

- Хидан! Тоби! Смирно! – Лидер встал между ними и попытался уладить возникающую конфликтную ситуацию. – Какого черта?

- Тоб-би т-только х-х-х-хотел… - начал хороший мальчик, а мальчик с косой только пару раз неопределенно хмыкнул и оперся о свою косу, не сводя глаз, полных холодной ярости, с маски.

- Так, - Кисаме все еще думал, что выполняет обязанности лидера, ведь Пэйн ему ничего еще не сказал. – Значит, Тоби, тебе лучше пойти на речку, а ты Хидан…

- Тоби не хочет на речку… - Неуверенно пропищал Тоби.

Пэйн хотел было наорать на Кисаме за такую вольность распоряжаться его подчиненными, но тут мимо него прошел Тоби.

- Э, хочет – не хочет, но ты пойдешь! – Лидер взял управление организацией в свои руки, наступив Кисаме на ногу. – От тебя, эээ…

- От него прет за километр! – Заявил Какудзу, освобождая Тоби дорогу.

- Да, именно это я и хотел сказать, так что все – Тоби отправляется на речку, а мы с вами думаем что делать.

- Только вы меня подождите, а? Без Тоби ничего не делайте. – Попросил удаляющийся в сторону леса и реки акацука.

- Ладно, сейчас все равно слишком жарко, чтобы думать… - Заметил Сасори.

- Да, почему бы нам не подождать его в тени тех деревьев? Ведь, мы должны будем спереть всю вину на Тоби, а если его здесь не будет, то Петрович-сан будет орать на нас… - Итачи направился к ближайшей рощице.

- Ого, отличная идея, - проговорил Пэйн. – Но я думал, что тебе Тоби не совсем безразличен.

Учиха обернулся к Лидеру:

- Это точно, не совсем.

Взгляд Шарингана, хоть и бесполезного здесь, заставил Лидера поморщиться.

---------------------------- а у реки…------------------------

Тоби стянул через голову плащ и снял футболку, оставшись в штанах. Их он закатал по колено и пошел проверять водичку. Вдруг сзади послышался какой-то шум. Акацука обернулся – по крутому спуску кубарем катился их бригадир.

Тоби отошел, давая бригадиру площадку для приземления.

- Петрович-сама?

Петрович ухватился за штаны Тоби и привел свое тело в вертикальное положение, едва не стянув упомянутый выше предмет одежды с несчастного хорошего мальчика.

- Ик! А тышодесьделышь? Ик! Оооой…

- Ммм, насколько Тоби понял ваш акцент, вы спросили, что я здесь делаю, так?

Петрович кивнул, уронив голову на грудь Тоби. Оранжевая маска покраснела.

- Тоби работал, работал, а потом ему сказали, чтобы в награду он пошел и как следует выкупался в этой прекрасной синей речке.

- От-ик!-личччено. Наперегонки?

- Чего? – Тоби поддерживал слегка качающегося от передозировки лучшего самогона из погреба самой бабки Мани Петровича.

- Наперегонки. До. Того. Острова.

- Ааааа, ну давайте! – Тоби побежал к куче своей одежды, чтобы прибавить к ней штаны и тапки.

Неподдерживаемый больше Петрович свалился на песок и медленно пополз в набегающие на брег суровой сибирской местности реки волны.

- Тоби не проиграет! - Крикнул Тоби и храбро ринулся в реку. Он оказался довольно неплохим пловцом и вскоре обогнал плывущего вниз лицом Петровича. Тоби подумал, что в такую жару – немудрено, что человек очень хочет пить.

Доплыв до острова в середине русла, человек, забывший снять оранжевую маску, повернул обратно. Петровича немного отнесло течением, но, тем не менее, Тоби застал его почти в том же месте и в той де позе. Даже в мозгах хорошего мальчика зародились кое-какие подозрения.

- Петрович-сама? – Пробулькал Тоби, приближаясь к человеку, теперь окончательно ставшему братом-близнецом Кисаме.

Ответа не последовало. Тоби почесал мокрую макушку и подхватив бригадира под мышки отбуксировал к пляжу. Выкатив Петровича на берег, Тоби перевернул его на спину.

- Ксо, либо он трансформировался в Кисаме, либо утонул…

Подумав над этими версиями минут пятнадцать, хороший мальчик пришел к выводу, что это все-таки Петрович и что он все-таки утонул. Теперь Тоби принялся вспоминать брошюру по оказанию первой помощи утопающим или утопшим, которая висела у него в комнате.

Не сразу, но он вспомнил про искусственное дыхание. Тоби склонился над бездыханным Петровичем и ударился об него маской.

- Ксо, совсем забыл… - Пробормотал акацука и принялся стягивать маску. Аккуратно положив оранжевый овальчик рядом с собой, Тоби вновь приблизил свое лицо к лицу Петровича.

Неожиданно человек вздохнул. Тоби обдало волной сильнейшего перегара, отчего у него сперло дыхание и заслезились глаза. Тоби закашлялся. В это время бригадир очнулся:

- АААААА!!!!!! Демоны!!!!!! Сгинь, чудовище!!!!!!!

Тоби, все еще кашляющий, быстренько натянул маску:

- Петрович-сама, вы в порядке? Тоби – хороший мальчик, Тоби вас из реки вытащил.

На крик Петровича сбежались люди.

- Что случилось? Что такое? Граждане, человеку плохо.

- Да какой он тебе человек? Вы посмотрите на его рожу синюю, напился опять до чертиков!

- Товарищи, - просипел Петрович, - товарищи, в рот больше самогона, туды его, за ногу, не возьму…. Такое привиделось – жуть, и глаза красные! Черти, товарищи, натуральные черти!

- Черти ему привиделись! Ты бы лучше парнишку-то вот похвалил – он тебе жизнь, между прочим, спас.

Петрович обернулся к успевшему одеться Тоби:

- Сынок, родненькииииий, - бригадир пополз к Тоби, который пытался скрыться с места происшествия, но не мог из-за напиравшей сзади толпы любопытных.

- Родненькииииий,- продолжал стенать Петрович, подползая все ближе. – Товарищи, граждане, вы – советские люди, будете свидетелями этого не знающего аналогов в нашей деревне подвига. Он же мне… МНЕ, товарищи, туды меня, за ногу, жизнь спас….

- Качать! Качать его!!!! И медаль!!!! И грамоту!!!!

Смущенного и испуганного Тоби подхватили два десятка рук и он полетел в голубое небо Советского Союза.

В этом эпизоде мы, наконец, узнаем, как Акацуки очутились в Березоньках и почему они были лишены своих способностей. Возможно, разгадка покажется кому-то банальной, но уж так я задумывала изначально) не судите строго.

Эпизод ПОСЛЕДНИЙ(((

Поставили на ноги Тоби уже на главной площади деревни, возле памятника Ленину, смотрящему в светлое будущее. Тоби огляделся и заметил стоящих неподалеку Акацук. Он неистово замахал им руками.

- О, вон он, - Дейдара вскинул руку, давая понять хорошему мальчику, что они его заметили.

Акацуки поспешили к Тоби. Тоби поспешил убраться подальше от пугающего его Ленина.

- Какого черта ты тут устроил? – Вежливо поинтересовался Лидер, хватая Тоби за воротник. – Ты привлекаешь всеобщее внимание, бака!

- Тоби не виноват! Это Петрович-сан, он чуть не утонул, а Тоби… - Заверещал человек в оранжевой маске, пытаясь высвободиться из стального захвата Пэйна.

- Блин, так я и думал, не стоило его одного отпускать, - пробормотал Итачи, массируя виски, - от него одни неприятности… на мою несчастную голову…

Кисаме сочувственно похлопал Учиху по плечу.

- Итак, - послышался голос Степаныча, - а где же герой дня? Где этот отважный комсомолец? Где это воплощение бескорыстия, мужественности и самопожертвования?

Кисаме поперхнулся, Итачи опустил руки, Лидер уставился в оранжевую маску невидящим взором. Остальные Акацуки думали как им поднять отвалившиеся челюсти.

Тоби отчаянно вырывался и краснел.

- Это они про него, что ли? – Осоловело спросила Конан, глядя на Тоби.

К компании подошла Агафья Илларионовна. Одной ей ведомым способом она вырвала Тоби из цепких объятий Пэйна и вытолкнула на середину площади:

- Да вот же он! Ай, молодец! Истинный комсомолец и стеснительный какой!

Деревенские девушки бросали на Тоби нескромные по советским меркам взгляды, деревенские парни воодушевлялись пересказами его бессмертного подвига.

- Да, страна должна знать своих героев в лицо! – Степаныч посмотрел на Тоби, который все еще не прекратил попыток к бегству. – Ну или в маску!

Жители деревни быстро организовали небольшой подиум, на который тут же забрался председатель:

- Товарищи! Сегодня мы с гордостью можем сказать, что наша страна, наша великая Родина-матушка взрастила множество чудесных, я не побоюсь этого слова, выдающихся индивидуальностей! Да, товарищи, и сегодня мы могли лицезреть…

Акацуки оказались зажаты толпой со всех сторон, Тоби и вообще был отрезан от них непреодолимой стеной ликующих человеческих тел.

- Помогите… Лидер-сама, Дейдара-семпааааай…. Помогите же хоть кто-нибудь… - Шептали губы, спрятанные за оранжевой маской.

Но ликование на площади и не думало прекращаться. Тоби от нечего делать начал прислушиваться к речам Степаныча. Вскоре он уловил их смысл. Оказывается, жители этой деревни не думали его расстреливать или даже бить, они, кажется, хотели что-то другое. Тоби не понимал слов «грамота», «благодарность в личное дело», «заметка в газету», но он догадывался, что это что-то очень хорошее.

В конце концов, ему начало даже нравится его новое, привилегированное по отношению к другим Акацукам, положение.

- Так давайте же воздадим ему те почести, которые он заслужил! – Закончил, наконец, свою речь Степаныч. В его руках неизвестно откуда появилась красная грамота с золотым гербом и профилем товарища В.И. Ленина.

Тоби, смущаясь уже только для виду, рванул к подиуму.

Степаныч улыбался все шире, протягивая руку с грамотой к Тоби…

Тоби тоже улыбался, хотя этого никто не мог видеть. Он был горд собой до чрезвычайности. Он протянул обе руки к грамоте……

……..Итачи повернулся на другой бок и свалился с кровати, больно ударившись головой и проснувшись от этого. Послышался звук отпираемых дверей и ругань Лидера:

- Десять часов? Уже десять часов? Почему все еще дрыхнут? Никакого порядка!

- Ох, Лидер-самааааа, - голос сонного Дейдары, - мне такой жуткий сон приснился… оооооаааах, будто мы все лишились силы и оказались в какой-то стран…

- И мне приснилось такое! – Зецу, почесываясь вышел из своей комнаты. В плаще.

- Это не может быть совпадением, я ведь тоже видел этот сон, - заметил Сасори, успевший привести себя в порядок.

- Черт, а я ведь только выторговал у Петровича комбайн за косу Хидана! – Гневно пробормотал Какудзу.

- Чегооооо? – Послышалось из комнаты Хидана, самого его еще видно не было.

Дверь в комнату Тоби тихо приоткрылась, стараясь не скрипнуть.

- Итачи-сан, вы встали? – В дверь комнаты Итачи постучал Кисаме.

Итачи поднялся с пола, отбросив ногой одеяло, и открыл дверь.

- Да?

На него, из-за могучей спины Кисаме, гневно смотрели несколько злобных акацук.

- Ты опять смотрел телевизор на ночь? – Лидер был настроен серьезно. – Черт, ну сколько можно?

- Неужели... Я снова?

- Ага, - кивнул Дейдара, - ты ведь знаешь, что случается после этого.

- И места, где мы оказываемся, становятся все хуже и хуже. – Тихо сказал Сасори. – В прошлую пятницу мы были в армии, во вторник, кстати, если память мне не изменяет, ты поклялся больше не смотреть на ночь ужасы, мы были на мясобойне, потом в караоке-баре…

- Хм, мне кажется, что в караоке тебе понравилось. – Встрял Дейдара.

- Не про это сейчас речь! – Лидер сложил руки на груди. – Значит так, больше никакого телевизора на ночь, иначе ты так и будешь накладывать гендзюцу во сне. Мне в организации лунатики не нужны!

- Ладно. Это все?

- Да, раз мы все-таки живы-здоровы, то пока все. Все марш собираться! У нас сегодня по плану сражение с шиноби Песка, а еще надо раскрасить ворота в Деревне Звука, а то те мои шедевральные надписи кто-то стер…

Акацуки, повздыхав и покачав головами, разошлись по своим делам.

Дверь в комнату Тоби тихо закрылась, так и не скрипнув.

The окончание.


End file.
